Prisoner and Paper Planes
by Kagaya Yuyake
Summary: Vocaloid and IE GO crossover,Prisoner sung by Kagamine Len and Paper Plane sung by Kagamine tally not in the mood to typing summaries.
1. Prisoner

_**((Was totally listening to Hip Pop Step Jump by Mihimaru GT while typing this,then I got bored.))**_

_One time,a certain place_

_A single prisoner_

_Fell in love with someone beyond the fence_

_IT'S PAINFUL,SO PAINFUL._

A single prisoner,a certain brunette

Stopped sweeping the dead leaves that fell from a random tree.

He turned to look at the Chestnut-haired girl beyond the fence.

Then felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and for some reason,it's painful.

_Robbed of freedom _

_I suffer persecution _

_Between you and the dirty me _

_THERE IS A DIFFERENCE, A DIFFERENCE_

This was not the first time the girl came

Robbed of freedom,the brunette could only stand and watch

Then he noticed,that there is a difference

Between the free girl and the caged him

_We wrote letters_

_Folding paper aeroplanes_

_In order to send them over the wall to each other_

_FLY AWAY,FLY AWAY_

As quiet as mice,the brunette took out a piece of paper,he bit and tore off his finger flesh,bleeding a little,he wrote something on the piece of paper with his blood.

He folded the piece of paper into an aeroplane,he threw it over the wall

As he watched the girl pick up the paper plane,he realised he had forgotten something.**His name.**

He noticed the girl walking away,but he screamed,"I'm Shindou! Shindou Takuto!" The girl turned her head in approval,she smile heartfully as she turned again.

_Ah,I say that I'll_

_Be free one day even _

_If I know that_

_It's a lie_

The boy,now known as Shindou,watched the sun slowly disappearing into the kills.

He closed his eyes and thought how it felt like being free again.

But snapped back into reality,knowing it's a lie.

He shifted his knees closer to his chest,curled up into a ball and started weeping.

_If I had you,whatever lies there were_

_I felt that they all could come through_

_"Come over here and speak with me"_  
><em>I can never convey this thought<em>

As the days passed,Shindou saw the girl beyond the wall,over and over again.

The Chesnut-haired girl snapped her head towards him as he squeaked,"Come over here and speak with me."

Shindou's voice was raspy,he knew that,due to the forbidden rule of speaking to outsiders

But if it was to talk to the girl in front of him,he would break the rules.

_However, looking _

_At you, it is _

_My small happiness _

_For tomorrow_

Shindou's energy had been replaced every time he talked to the girl.

She,who wears a white dress and a hat,was his joy.

His small happiness today,

Can be spent for eternity,mainly tomorrow.

_Every day since then _

_For many days and months _

_Your paper aeroplanes have been _

_MY JOY, MY JOY_

Everyday,they talked a little and passed aeroplanes to each other.

Shindou stored the paper planes in a secret place where the commander couldn't find.

He hugged the paper planes in his sleep.

These letters were the only thing that encouraged to live.

_Though you _

_Suddenly informed me _

_That you were going far away, so _

_BYE-BYE, BYE-BYE _

One day,as the chesnut-haired girl passed the paper plane for Shindou to read,he froze.

Her eyes were full of saddness,regret and fear.

As Shindou read the letter,his eyes widened.

The letter said,that the girl was going to move away,Shindou allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks this time,as he looked up,the girl was no longer there.

_Ah, while in agony _

_Until today in my life _

_There hasn't been a day _

_Where I've cried this much_

He fell onto his knees as he read the letter over and over again.

This was the cue that she has to leave his side forever.

His vision got clearer and saw the girl a few meters away,with all his energy,he screamed,"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! Until that day when you come back! If I don't lose your precious letters that I have! We'll meet again, alright..."

He turned around,crying uncontrollably,for a moment,he thought he had heard the girl behind him crying hysterically.

_If I had you, whatever my destiny was like _

_I felt that I could have a smile on my face _

_I met you whose name I don't even know _

_And felt that the future would be bright_

Shindou stared at the cold,grey wall in front of him as the recollections of the girl flew into his head.

The smile on her face,the letters they wrote and her beautiful voice.

He was unconscious of tears flowing down his face.

He knew,that his future is no longer the future he wanted.

_I can't call out for you _

_Chase after you _

_Or even leave _

_I'm unable to_

Angry screams fought its way out of his lips as the officers caught his arms.

The commander noticed a paper plane on the ground,he smirked as he read the letter.

He grippped the paper hard and tore it into pieces,Shindou watched in horror as he let out a scream that resembled the violent scream of a dying child.

He managed to squirm out of the older males' grip and punched the commander in the face,creating a bruise that hurts like you are being thrown to a wall,the commander's glare hardened,as he commanded the officers to carry Shindou into the Solitary.

_Finally, my turn has come _

_You're gone now _

_But with no regrets in this world _

_My heart is screaming; why is that?_

As he was pushed into the small yet dark room,he turned around only to be greeted with the door closing.

He stood up and ran towards the door,having the door to be slammed in his face.

His heart was screaming to stop but his mind chose him to bang on the door to escape.

Shindou screamed violently,knowing the world might not be able to hear him,but he just wanted to be free.

_I want to live just a little more _

_I have no hard feelings _

_But, in the end _

_"I want to see you"_

He has no regrets and and hard feelings.

But he just wanted to live a little more for a reason.

Even if this is going to be the last day he will stay alive.

He just wanted to see the girl's face for the last time.

_The days I spent with you won't return _

_I recall them like they are a revolving lantern _

_What you gave me, one by one _

_Became the sustenance for me to live_

He sobbed as the recollections of the girl returned again.

His heart ached each time he saw her face.

The papers they wrote.

Became a memory for the two teens.

_Nearby weeds whirling in darkness _

_A beautiful flower blooms _

_We lived in different worlds _

_But I desperately stretched out my hand_

He dreamt.

In a world full of blooming flowers,there he saw a chesnut haired girl with familiar lavender eyes.

They lived in differrent worlds,then Shindou noticed that she was with another man,he has rosy pink hair and was tied into twintails,and the two was kissing.

He clutched his head,giving off another violent scream,the two turned their heads on him,leading the chestnut haired girl eyes full of tears,he reached out a hand,signalling the girl to grab it,but his entire body was then sucked into the darkness.

_Please, if this is the end _

_Let me speak with that girl _

_In that small, dark room that was closed _

_Only that pained voice resounds_

Shindou woke up with a shook,he saw moon beams shooting throught the tiny window beside his 'bed'.

His skin met the cold hard ground,then he realised that he fell asleep on the ground.

But this did not get him to stop pleading to escape,the only voice is the screeching of walls and his rasped voice.

In the small,dark room he was in,Shindou could only cry,wasting up most of his energy.

_My chest and breathing _

_Are in pain _

_Still I at least would've _

_Liked to have known just_

A few minutes later,Shindou felt his chest aching and breathing rapidly.

He closed his eyes,trying to consume the pain.

He shot his eyes open when he realised that he had forgotten something about the girl.

The very thing he wanted to know since he had met her.

_Your name... _

With his remaining energy,Shindou screamed,louder than the time he yelled his name to the girl.

"I just had one wish,AND THAT IS TO KNOW YOUR NAME!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the echo subsided,a bunette was seen lying on the floor,his chest not moving a bit,indicating that he had became a star in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagaya:Now that was horrible,what have I done...?<strong>

**Shindou:You made me die.**

**Akane:Shin-sama...*tears up***

**Koga:Wow...Kagaya,don't forget,this is only the opening.**

**Kagaya:THE WHAT?!SO THAT MEANS I GOTTA SPEND ANOTHER FEW WEEKS TO MAKE THE SECOND CHAPTER?!**

**Koga:Yes.**

**Producer:CUT!*cries* T-that was...GOOD!*cries river***

**Blaze:*climbs on window frame*Help...**


	2. Paper Plane

_**((Listening to Rolling girl by Miku,was distracted a lot and forgot to continue story))**_

_One time, at a certain place _

_Not associated with this world _

_Two unlucky people connect in the world _

_With a single paper aeroplane_

A chesnut haired girl's eyes sparkled at the thought of visiting the brown haired prisoner who in her age.

She went to a certain place,over and over again.

The two of them communicated with each other by paper aeroplane.

This is not their first time doing so,but it is certainly not the last time.

_Every day I escape the hospital _

_At the place where my Papa works _

_I meet with you; you're everything to me_

Akane got out of her bed,wore her usual white dress,pink scarf and white hat.

She walked out of the hospital without getting caught by the nurses,again.

To the place where her father works,to meet the brown haired prisoner,who was everything to her.

_When I read your letters, my heart _

_Becomes warm _

_My cheeks are coloured; is this love?_

This evening,she unfolded the paper aeroplane and read what ever is written on the paper.

His handwriting is perfect for a prisoner,not to mention the poem written.

Akane's heart started beating faster,her face flushed crimson fom embarressment."Could this be...love?"She whispered to herself,she then tucked herself into sleep,hugging the letter unconsciously.

_But _

_Why does Papa say _

_With a scary face _

_That that child _

_Is no good to see? _

_I didn't understand_

The next morning as she was replying the letter to the boy,her father caught her.

It was rare of her to write something out,especially a letter.

As he walked towards her,he noticed the name on the bottom right of the paper:_Shindou Takuto_

He was furious,he walked calmly towards Akane though.

He looked down,only to be greeted by a smile form his dear daughter.

Suddenly,he snatched the letter from her,and tore it into pieces in front of timid daughter,started shaking in fear,the last thing she heard from her father was."Don't ever go near **him**,he might teach you bad,"

_If I have you, then that is enough _

_You give my life meaning _

_In this room where light doesn't shine _

_The future was shining_

Despite his warning,Akane still visited the prisoner.

Akane herself knew she doesn't have much time which worried her,but the worries were pushed away by the prisoner in front of her.

She couldn't bring herself to tell the boy her name,as her Last Name was one of the commanders in this prison.

In the room where there is no light,but the future of the boy and her was shining.

_Day by day the number of tubes increases _

_My hearing grows distant _

_I wonder if even walking has become fairly difficult_

The chestnut haired girl woke up with another tried to sit up,but was pushed down.

She turned her head to her right and saw a new tube on her sighed.

Her hearing has gotten worse,she wonders if she would have walking disability.

_If soon I won't leave this place alive _

_In the end, I _

_Don't want to burden you since you'll only worry _

_I run_

"So much for getting Lambda Organ..." She whispered,a single tear steamed down her cheeks.

She is finally able to sit up on her bed,as she put her hand on her lap,she felt a rustle.

She looked down to see an unfinished had to finish the letter.

She could not tell the prisoner as he'll only eyelids suddenly felt heavy and not before long,she was asleep.

_My thoughts of goodbye _

_I send out to you _

_On an exchanged _

_Paper aeroplane _

_I can't show you my tears anymore_

Akane mastered up her courage after losing lots of tears.

Slowly,she took a step,another and started walking towards the prison to see the brunette.

She thought of saying goodbye in person with him,but knowing him much through paper plane,he'll sulk in a corner.

As she reached the gate,she called out to the responded by turning around.

Signalled,she threw the paper plane over the wall.

She then cried a little,but used her hat to block the tears.

_"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! _

_Until that day when you come back _

_If I don't lose your precious letters that I have _

_We'll meet again, alright..." _

The prisoner started reading the letter,then he froze.

Akane,taking this as a chance,decided to walk away quick before being found.

But she heard the boy scream,"I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever! Until that day when you come back!If I don't lose your precious letters that I have!We'll meet again, alright..."

Akane stopped in her tracks,without thinking,she sobbed softly. Then she moved her feet again.

_It's been many months since then _

_My body no longer moves _

_I wonder if you'll come to welcome me very soon _

_When we were on the brink of separation that time _

_If I hadn't pretended to be tough, it would've been fine _

_It's already too late _

_You who are smiling somewhere even now... _

_I want to see you, I want to see you _

_I want to see you_

As months passed,the tubes around her body increased faster than she expected.

Until now,she could not move a finger,as for feeding,the nurses are needed to help her.

Her Lambda Organ had gotten worse than the time when her father tore the latter into tiny bits.

She could not see the boy,which is good as she had given him her last note.

The boy do not want to her to lose the letters they have wrote to each other.

She wanted to go back to him and apologize,but it was too late.

She thought the boy,had already died,was now smiling at her.

She wanted to change the time,she wanted to talk to him,she wanted to see him.

_The light doesn't strike the flower that simply _

_Withers waiting for its destiny _

_Only the letters you gave _

_Are light that is given to me _

_Your letters are blurry as I can no longer read them _

_The sound of inorganic matter echoes in the room _

_Please, if this is the end _

_Let me go to where you are..._

The chestnut girl watched the sun set in a distance.

Her face full of sorrow and regret.

As a paper plane flew by,she gasped.

She started chasing after the paper aeroplane,but fell.

She lifted her head,only to meet the disappointed face of the brunette.

With all her energy left,she screamed his name over and over again,but he did not seem to acknowledge her.

Akane then woke up,she took in deep breaths,trying to calm down from the nightmare.

_Because I always had you [Because I always had you] _

_I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face [I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face] _

_The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and [The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and] _

_The deep darkness brings us together again [The deep darkness brings us together again]_

In the afternoon,her heart moniter started beeping at an unusual pace.

Doctors and Nurses were doing their best to save the fallen girl.

Akane,closed her eyes,not wanting to see the concern in her father's face.

She knew,she is going to join the brown haired prisoner.

_Till tomorrow... [Till tomorrow...]_

_At that place... [At that place...] _

Akane stopped breathing,her heart moniter stopped beeping,the doctors and nurses covered her until her face with a large white blanket.

She knew about this,but she didn't knew,that the prisoner died,at the same time as her.

A smile was on her face as she closed her eyes slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagaya:OH MER GOD,THAT WAS HORRIBLE.<strong>

**Koga:Good job.**

**Dunce:CENSOR LITTLE BOY'S EYES!*covers Blaze's eyes***

**Blaze:...**

**Kagaya:Now this chapter was faster than I expected.**

**Shindou:...**

**Akane:*crying* I don't wanna die...**

**Producer:...cut...*leaves room***


End file.
